Runaway
by azurelegance
Summary: Sasuke doesn't play favorites. Post-canon sasusaku. Written for Sasusaku month : Not to be taken seriously.


**Title:** Runaway  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sasuke doesn't play favorites. Post-canon. Sasusaku.  
><strong>Comments:<strong> Sakura and Sasuke are the parents of Itachi and Haru. Haru is 8. Itachi is 11. This story is not to be taken seriously. This is more a like a very, very rough drabble. I actually want to write more of the post-canon Uchiha family :). I'm going to set this story on In-progress just in case~

* * *

><p><em>Runaway<em>

_..._

_.._

_._

The sky, with the sun newly set, started to reveal the night stars. A young girl no older than eight sat on a lone wooden bench outside the Konoha Academy. With a meager beige backpack sitting beside her, the young girl fumbled with her pink locks in nervousness.

It was the first time she ran away from home and she was scared to death.

When a particularly sharp wind blew through the abandoned field, the girl gathered her legs to her chest and shivered slightly. She should've brought more clothes, instead of the shuriken and kunai that filled her backpack. When the crickets started to chirp, the young girl felt more alone than ever. She buried her face into her arms and let out a loud wail. This was all his fault! Why couldn't he see that she did everything she could to gain his approval? Why did he not love her?

The young girl didn't even notice when a pair of gentle arms slowly lifted the girl and hugged them.

"Haru...Sweetie, everyone is worried about you. Won't you come home now?"

Haru looked up at a smiling Sakura, not noticing the relief on her face, with tears and snot dripping off of her face.

"M-mommy?"

Sakura hugged Haru tightly, resting her head on Haru's, and said, "I've never seen Itachi so nervous... Your brother was looking for you."

Haru suddenly pushed Sakura away.

"What about Daddy? I bet he doesn't even care!"

Sakura examined Haru for a few seconds, then sighed. _So this is what it's about._

"Your father is still out looking for you, sweetheart."

Haru let herself out of Sakura's arms and climbed back on the bench.

"Liar!" She huffed, crossing her arm.

Sakura sat on the bench next to Haru, looking off into the distance. "You know... this is where I met your father."

Haru didn't seem interested.

Sakura smiled. "It brings me back. When I was your age I met the 'great Sasuke Uchiha.' Your father was so popular at the Academy..."

The young girl looked over to Sakura with sudden interest, "Daddy was popular?"

Sakura gave Haru a large grin, "He was the most popular boy in our class!"

Haru's eyes sparkled with pride for a few seconds before she hastily turned away, "is that why you like daddy?"

Sakura laughed. "Not exactly. When I was your age I had a crush on your father. I remember that day clearly, the day I met him... His smile was so heartwarming."

Haru blinked. "Daddy smiled?" Sakura couldn't help but snicker.

"Yes, 'Daddy' smiled! He used to smile all of the time! In fact, I think that's what made me fall for him."

"So you fell for Daddy's smile? Did Daddy fall for your smile too?"

Sakura laughed loudly. "Oh no! Your father used to think I was annoying!"

Haru frowned disapprovingly. "But that wasn't what made me love your father."

Haru looked up at Sakura quizzically. "You didn't love Daddy but you liked him?"

"That's right. I didn't love him until I was placed on his team. I didn't know your father very well before that either."

"Then what made you fall in love with Daddy?"

Sakura placed a finger to her lips. "Hm... I'm not exactly sure. I think it was when I almost lost your father."

Haru's eyes widened "lost Daddy? What do you mean?"

"During our first A-rank mission, your father bravely defended the Hokage. Your father was all right, but I think that's when I realized how much your father meant to me."

Haru grinned widely, eyes brimming with pride. "Wow! Daddy sure was cool! Then how did Daddy fall for you, Mommy?"

Sakura looked pensive, trying to recall what happened so many years ago. "I asked your father the same question before we got married. I was so surprised when I found out! Turns out it was around the same time I fell for him."

Haru's cheeks grew in happiness. "But he didn't realize it until way later." _Much later._

Sakura turned to the giddy Haru, and placed a gentle hand on her small shoulder.

"Haru dear... your father isn't the best with words. He's quite anti-social. Even though he doesn't say it, he loves you. He loves you so much."

Haru felt sudden tears prick at her still-recovering eyes. "No he doesn't! He only loves Nii-san! Why does he only pay attention to Nii-san!"

Sakura frowned sadly, "your father is training with Itachi, sweetie. Itachi has important exams coming up."

Haru crossed her arms once more, "I want to train with Daddy but he always says he's busy! But he always has time for Nii-san! And today Daddy made fun of me!"

Sakura blinked. "Your father made fun of you?"

Haru nodded quickly before pointing at her forehead. "Daddy was looking at me funny and then made a weird face and said that I have a big forehead!"

Sakura lifted a brow. "Weird face?"

"The face he always does when you give him a kiss!"

Sakura smiled lovingly. _Ah... the Sasuke smirk. _"Honey, I used to looked exactly like you when I was younger, including your forehead. You know what your father says about my forehead?"

Haru blinked.

Sakura sighed happily. "He said it's charming. Honey, your father did that out of affection for you, not to make you feel bad."

Sakura poked at Haru's belly before saying, "I'm thinking he acts differently with you because you remind him of the younger me."

Haru looked up at Sakura expectantly. "Haru, dear, Itachi is very busy lately. Your father is just trying to help him with his studies. When the time comes, he'll help you as well. Besides, I can train with you if you want sweetheart!"

Sakura kissed Haru on her forehead and pulled her close. Sakura could feel Haru smiling against her neck.

"Come on! I just bought anko-dumplings, one of your favorites! We should hurry up and get home before Itachi eats it all!" Sakura grasped Haru's hand with her own and started walking towards their home.

"Mommy? I was wondering.."

Sakura turned her head slightly, "Hm?"

"You said you liked Daddy since you were my age.. does that mean Daddy was the only boy you've ever liked?"

Sakura bit her lip before laughing nervously. "I-I guess he is!"

"Does that mean Daddy only liked Mommy too?"

Sakura could only laugh in response.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat down in relief across from Sakura.<p>

Sasuke sighed. "I just put her to bed. That girl is so much trouble."

He raised his brow when he saw Sakura smirking.

"What?"

Sakura giggled and placed Haru's backpack on the table.

"She's your daughter all right."

Sasuke stared at Sakura, his brow still raised, before he took the backpack and spread out its contents on the table before him.

Out came shuriken and kunai of various sizes and shapes, and a small bento filled with cherry tomatoes.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and gave his signature smirk.

"That's my ninja girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The last line was inspired by the ever-so-awesome one-liner from Yuri Lowenthal himself "Will you be my ninja bride?" to Kate Higgins (as Sasuke and Sakura).


End file.
